This invention generally relates to hydrostatically pressurized seal and bushing structures and more particularly to such structures having axially extending grooves to promote fluid lubrication.
Various types of "grooved" seal and/or bearing structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,655,248; 3,746,407; 4,105,267; 4,120,544; and 4,141,603. In some seal/bearing structures, the grooves are arranged on surfaces which rotate relative to each other such that the relative motion generates a hydrodynamic fluid pressure on lubricant in the grooves. The lubricant is thereby forced between the rotating surfaces to form a lubricating film. Other seal/bearing arrangements employ a hydrostatic pressure means to cause the lubricant to flow into the grooves as shown for example by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,305,282 and 3,517,973. However, problems experienced with the prior art include contamination of the lubricant with pollutants, thereby causing increased friction and wear on the rotating surfaces.